Lucy the Dark
Lucy is the first female character of Abyssthedark to rule over a kingdom solo. Biography Lucy's mother, Monica, was once part of a shadow gang, and at the beginning was very loyal to them. when she went back to the Nega World she fell in love with a dark named Jesse. they mated in Jesse's house, but little did she know that they were watching her, and this made them furious. they tortured her and slowly froze her to death. Lucy was 16 at the time Monica was killed. Jesse was threatened by the gang that they were going to target Lucy next, and he ran home and told Lucy to leave and never come back. many years later Lucy went back to the castle, since the shadows were long gone after being killed by Denzell. as soon as she arrived, she became the queen of the Nega galaxy. 2 months later, she fell in love with a man named Ejara after 2 years of knowing him. they got married in Abyss' castle; she was called back to her kingdom since there was noone in charge in the castle. Ejara couldn't come with her, he had to stay with Abyss because he was just a soldier and was still part of the war against the Shadows. the battle lasted about 14 years, and once it had ended, Ejara was exused to leave to go visit Lucy. Lucy was overwhelmed with happiness to see Ejara and they had thier honeymoon in her castle; Lucy wished that she could live with Ejara back at Abyss' castle since she was tired of living so far away from him and he couldn't live with her. meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy, there was an evil king named Harion, who was also in love with Lucy. he snuck into Abyss' castle and beheaded Ejara in his slumber and lied to Lucy saying he was killed by a Shadow soldier. hearing the news of her only love being killed, Lucy's heart shattered; she was 3 weeks pregnant with her and Ejara's baby. she ran to Abyss' castle to be alone and raise her baby; she named her baby Tsaka. 23 years passed and Harian was furious that Lucy didn't come back. he kidnapped her and took her back to the Nega galaxy to live with him. he explained to Lucy that since she abandoned her kingdom and her people, she was not allowed back in her castle.. but if she took his hand in marriage, she could come back. Lucy said yes, and got married to Harian. Tsaka however, was unaware that Lucy was with him, so he looked everywhere he possibly could for her. he looked in the Nega galaxy and found her with Harian, about to get married to him. he wasn't allowed in so he started knocking on the windows and yelling, trying to get her attention. he didn't want her to get married to him. Lucy noticed him, and this made Harian furious. he ordered the guards to take Tsaka into the backroom to torture him, and to disable him from leaving, they injected his wings with venom. Lucy heard him screaming, and couldn't bare it anymore. she ran to his rescue, killing every guard that got in her way. luckily she stopped them from getting the last drop of venom into his wings, destroying his way of flight forever; she took him and escaped Harian and his men. she layed Tsaka down in a feild and began to suck the venom out of his wings. although he protested against it, since it was very toxic and she could die, she didn't care. Lucy cared about him more then her own life, and continued until all of the venom was out. the venom caused her to get weak and made her ill, so she blacked out. later on she was found by a scout sent out by Harian, and was brought back to his castle. Harian saw her and thought that Tsaka did this to her and sent guards to find and kill him. Lucy begged him to spare Tsaka, and that he was the only family she had left. Harian left him alone and began to take care of Lucy, nursing her back to health. meanwhile, Tsaka left to live with King Thade(an old friend of Lucy's) for the time being, worrying about his mother. as time went by, Lucy got better and secretly left Harian, and was never heard from again. Trivia *Lucy's story was based off of a dream of Abyssthedark's. *Lucy means "Light giver". Category:Dark Category:Heterosexuals Category:Married OCs Category:Females Category:Heroes